blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Finral Roulacase
|birthday= February 6th |sign= Aquarius |height= 173 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Purple |hair= Dirty Blond |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 2 |anime= Episode 4 |jva= Jun Fukuyama |eva= Brandon McInnis }} }} is a nobleman of House Vaude and a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. He is from Tota, a village within the Clover Kingdom. Appearance Finral is a slender young man of average height and build. He has "droopy" eyes, and his dirty blond hair is somewhat unruly. Before the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Finral changes his hair's color and style, dying the tips green and combing it to the right. He generally has a pleasant, smiling expression. Despite being nobility, his outfit is fairly simple. On top of a white under shirt, he wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He wears the short Black Bulls mantle and his grimoire holder is on his left hip. He also wears a pair of green earrings. Gallery Finral as a child.png|Finral as a child Finral square.png|Finral's normal hair color Finral swimsuit.png|Finral in a swimsuit Finral - Squishy.png|Finral in Squishy! Black Clover Robo Finral - Squishy.png|Robo Finral in Squishy! Black Clover Personality Finral is very lascivious, as shown when he is easily distracted by women and asks out those he just met. After the battle with the elves, Finral resolves to become head of the family and to be someone worthy of Finesse, which includes no longer flirting with other women. Despite his resolution, Finral frequently struggles with this temptation. He is extremely excitable, often reacting to situations in an exaggerated and comedic way. He is initially quite cowardly, always trying to avoid dangerous situations where he might be hurt or killed but is easily bribed into bravery when females are involved. He is repeatedly frustrated when his comrades treat him poorly, despite the fact that he outranks them. When he was younger, Finral was a far more earnest individual. But after being cast aside by his family for not showing the same aptitude for magic as his younger brother, Finral made a conscious decision to run away from reality and simply try to have fun. He is a realist who accepts that he can never beat his brother, but despite that, he has the newfound determination to try to make the Black Bulls the best squad by supporting them with his magic. Biography In Tota, Finral was born to House Vaude. A year later, after Finral's mother dies, his father has a second son with a second wife. As the two boys grow up, Finral's magic and talents are overshadowed by Langris's. One day, Finral and Langris are introduced to Finesse Calmreich, who is betrothed to the next head of House Vaude. In a discussion with her, Finral compliments her beauty but acknowledges his brother's superiority and likelihood to become the next head, which Finesse refutes, saying that Finral's kindness makes him the better Magic Knight. Years later, Finral joins the Black Bull squad. After Langris joins the Golden Dawn squad and is promoted to vice-captain, Finral is told that he is no longer the family's heir. Freed from the responsibility, Finral separates from his family, changing his surname to that of his mother's, and squanders his time and abilities pursuing women and fun. Finral accompanies Yami Sukehiro and other members of the Black Bull squad to the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. There, Asta runs into Yami, and Finral has to save him from the captain's wrath. During the exam, Finral stands behind Yami's seat. He is impressed with Sekke Bronzazza's level of magic and confused by Asta's attack. Afterwards, because Asta cannot fly on a broom and has no magic, Finral opens a portal for him to the Black Bull's base. When Magna Swing challenges Asta, Finral watches with the rest of the Black Bull squad and is impressed that he does not have to save the rookie like usual. After Asta nullifies Noelle Silva's rampaging mana, Finral saves them from falling with his magic. Afterwards, Finral welcomes her to the squad and invites her to dinner. After the battle in the Royal Capital, Asta returns to the Black Bull's base, and Finral appears and invites him on a triple date. To break the awkward silence on the date, Finral introduces himself and uses a portal to grab flowers from Mount Anahu. He then prompts Luck Voltia and Asta to introduce themselves and senses that the girls are losing interest. He offers to take Erica and show her a view. After the date, Finral is left in tears because Asta caused a fight and Erica thought the Black Bulls were trouble. When Asta, Gauche Adlai, and Sister Theresa go after the kidnapped children, Noelle contacts headquarters, which sends for the closest squad, the Black Bulls. However, most of them are hungover, including Finral, whom Yami forces to accompany him. Finral opens a portal to the cave in time for Yami to save Asta from Licht's attack. Finral remarks on Licht's vast mana and rare magic before taking Gauche, Theresa, and the children to safety, at Asta's request. As Finral leaves, Yami tells him that he had better come back and then saves him from Licht's attack. Back in Nairn, Finral watches as Theresa is healed. After receiving extra mana, Gauche orders Finral to take him back to the cave, despite being lower ranked. However, Finral suggests waiting for reinforcements and points out that those with large mana pools make it difficult for his magic to get close and that he has had to transport many people already, to which Gauche bows his head and asks politely. The two jump to the cave and Finral hardly recognizes it. After Gauche reflects Licht's spell back at him, the Black Bulls celebrate their victory. Finral tries to take some credit, but Yami and Gauche refuse to acknowledge his help. As the Black Bulls prepare to take Licht, Finral is confused when three figures arrive, and panics when one suddenly appears in front of Yami. Licht introduces the Third Eye and points out that they are stronger than himself. Finral calls their bluff, so Rhya displays the magic he copied from Yami. When the Third Eye attack the Black Bulls, Yami is forced to defend himself and his men. Waiting for his mana to recover, Finral cannot do anything but worry. Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei save the Black Bulls and confront the Third Eye. Surprised to see them, Finral identifies and praises them, and criticizes Gauche for not recognizing them. While the three captains fight the Third Eye, Finral is left awestruck by the destructive power. Yami asks if Finral has recovered, and the young man takes this as an excuse to warp away from the battle. Yami, instead, has Finral open a portal above where Licht is recovering. The captain drops through and distracts Licht while Asta makes his way through the battle and ambushes Licht. With the seal removed, Licht's mana begins to overflow, which causes Finral to panic. After the Third Eye seal Licht and retreat, Finral cries in relief. Yami then orders Finral to carry Asta home. Some days later, Finral joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. He talks Grey into transforming into a fake twin so they can hit on girls. When Grey abandons the plan, Finral continues alone. Yami later appears and buries the squad in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. A week later, Noelle's confidence wavers during her training. The other Black Bulls arrive to cheer her on, with Finral promising to catch her if she falls. Encouraged, she completes Sea Dragon's Cradle and, in her excitement, loses her concentration, and the spell dissolves. As she falls, Finral tries to catch her, but Asta reaches her first. The Black Bulls gather in Noelle's spell and head underwater. After passing through to the Grand Belt, Finral admires the seashells and considers gathering them as gifts for women. The Black Bulls enter the Seabed Temple and are directed to the High Priest Gifso, who tests them with a Monster Toy. Finral and Vanessa are impressed by the priest's magic. When Gifso challenges the Black Bulls to a game, Finral initially refuses but the priest offers women as a prize, so Finral accepts. Gifso then summons the other priests and uses his magic to scatter the competitors. After Gifso explains the rules, Finral plans to run and hide and let his squadmates handle the fighting. While hiding from Gio, Finral finds he is blocked from warping outside, for which Gifso and Yami chastise him. When one of Gifso's Monster Toys swallows Finral, the Black Bull warps out of its mouth and keeps running. When members of the Eye of the Midnight Sun crash into the temple, Finral panics while Yami warns his squad and Gifso alters the goal of the game. Finral makes his way to Vetto's location, and when Vetto blasts a hole through the temple's walls, Finral is scared by that power and considers escaping through the hole. He overhears Asta's promise to take care of Vetto and thinks the boy is crazy given his physical state. Countering Vetto's discouragement, Asta declares that not giving up is his weapon and that he will not give up until he gets what he wants, which stun Finral. After Vanessa saves the fallen Black Bulls and priests, Vetto unleashes another magic blast, but Finral redirects it back at Vetto and joins his squadmates' side. Finral and Vanessa help Asta fight Vetto. Finral returns Vetto's long-range attacks back at him and warps Asta around into close-range, allowing Asta to hit Vetto across the chin. As Vetto adjusts to their strategy, Vanessa and Finral reflect upon their pasts and, motivated by Asta's trust in them, amp up their speed. After Asta stabs Vetto, the Black Bulls think they have won, but Vetto grabs and crushes the boy's arms. To the shock of the others, Asta resolves to keep fighting, so Finral warps Asta to the Demon-Slayer Sword and the Black Bulls renew their attack. Weakened by the Demon-Dweller Sword, Vetto struggles to keep up. After Asta takes down Vetto, Finral and Vanessa pull the boy into a crushing group hug. As the Black Bulls compliment each other, a self-destructive cloud of mana forms around Vetto, which Finral recognizes as the same as Licht's. The Black Bulls decide to keep fighting but are stopped by Yami, much to Finral's relief. Their captain thanks each of them before defeating Vetto himself. Afterwards they rush in and hug Yami, but he drives them off with his sword. While resting in the temple's infirmary with the rest of the Black Bulls, Finral hits on the cowardly Grey. The group is then interrupted by the cheering from the temple's citizens. After recovering, Finral opens a portal to the base after the squad bids farewell to the temple's priests and citizens. Before Finral can rest, Yami orders him to take them to the Royal Capital. Once there, Finral is allowed to go off on his own to hit on women. Finral is chatting with a pair when Yami, Asta, and Charmy appear looming over him and scare the women off. Finral complains but is forced to take his squadmates to Kiten. Upon arriving, the group are surprised by the giant tree, and Yami orders his subordinates to help the citizens. As Finral, Charmy, and Asta are assisting citizens in evacuating the city, Finral watches Yuno fight and defeat Ragus, one of the Eight Shining Generals. Finral is feeling ignored when Langris arrives and ridicules his older brother. However, Finral refuses to allow his brother to insult his squadmates. When Yagos, another Diamond Kingdom general, approaches with a number of hostages, the Black Bulls take over the fight, instead of allowing Langris to sacrifice the hostages. After Charmy launches Asta forward, Finral warps the boy over Yagos' head. After the snail is dispelled, Finral warps Asta behind the general. Bolstered by the general's defeat, Finral issues a challenge to the Golden Dawn and his brother. With the battle over, the Black Bulls and Golden Dawns part ways, and Finral has to drag Charmy away from her bickering with Sylph. Finral then worries about having picked a fight with the strongest squad. After helping transport prisoners, Finral visits Owen's office and overhears Asta's diagnosis. Later that day, Yami throws the Black Bulls a feast for the squad reaching zero stars. When Asta leaves the party early, Finral explains to the others what he overheard about Asta's arms. Worried about the boy's mentality, the squad watches from the trees and are relieved when he declares that he will not give up. The next day, Finral carries his squadmates to various places as they all search for means to heal Asta's arms. When Finral and Noelle return to the base, he suggests that they go on a date together, but she refuses. Instead they travel to the house of Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code, and Mariella. They discuss Asta's situation and decide to seek a cure in the Witches' Forest. Finral warps everyone to the Black Bull base, and after picking up a confused Asta, the group flies off to the forest. Outside of the forest, the group splits up and hides under two of Domina's invisibility cloaks, with Finral having to share a broom and cloak with Fanzell and Asta. When Fanzell accidentally brushes up against a branch, the cloak is pulled off and the Security Golems are alerted to the men's presence. As they are chased through the forest, Finral creates two portals to protect them from the golems' Magic Bullets. They crash land in the queen's throne room and see her standing on Vanessa. Demanding that the Witch Queen remove her foot, Asta rushes toward her and Finral warps him behind the queen. However, she stops Asta with a flock of birds. When two armies approach the forest, the Witch Queen displays them for the infiltrators to see, and Finral panics. When Vanessa and Asta begin arguing, Finral futilely attempts to calm them down. Later, Finral agrees to help defeat the two armies in exchange for the Witch Queen healing Asta's arms, which she does. The Black Bulls are ecstatic but reprimand Asta when he immediately suggests going out to fight. The Black Bulls head out to face the army from Eye of the Midnight Sun. Finral is disgusted to see the cute witches being kidnapped. Vanessa slings Asta up into the air to fight the men and free the witches. After Asta knocks them all, Fana blasts the boy out of the sky, and Finral warps him into a net to catch him safely. Fana charges at the three, and Vanessa pulls them out of harm's way. Finral is shocked when Asta stops and tries to talk to Fana, who refuses and attacks. After Vanessa pulls them to safety again, Finral warps Asta up to Fana, and Asta stops her magic with his swords. Furious, Fana opens her third eye and forces Asta back, sending him falling. Vanessa has to tether herself and Finral due to the turbulence that Salamander causes. Vanessa's threads around Asta are burned off so Finral saves the boy again. Fana swoops down at them and the wave of hot air sends them flying. The dense magic also greatly hinders Finral's ability to use Spatial Magic. Noelle arrives and protects her squadmates, but they have to retreat hastily on makeshift brooms as Salamander breaks through the shield. Finral watches in amazement as Noelle's Sea Dragon's Roar hits Salamander and extinguishes much of its body. Finral then prepares to assist Asta in the boy's special move. Before they can, however, Fana drives them off with Harpes and recovers with Phoenix Feathers Robe. Finral grumbles that she can use two magic attributes and Healing Magic. Asta tries to get through to her again, but failing that again, he resolves to use his special move, about which Finral asks him. After Asta's explanation, Finral and Vanessa realize that he cannot do it without them. Vanessa ties Asta to both brooms, and they use the brooms' speed to sling the boy forward. Finral opens a portal to move Asta past a barrage of Harpe and watches in amazement as Asta pierces through Salamander's fireball and body, cutting the spirit in half. Finral declares that he does not wish to hurt Langris, who is disgusted by Finral's concern. The Golden Dawn then opens his grimoire and reveals his own spell, creating multiple floating orbs, and Finral is surprised by the sinister feeling mana. Finral creates a matching array of orbs, and the brothers launch their spells at each other, resulting in multiple explosions. Finral is outmatched and Langris's magic destroys Team E's crystal, winning the match for Team G, and carves out several chunks from Finral's body. Finral is lying unconscious when Langris prepares to kill him, but Asta, Magna, and Luck save their squadmate. Arriving with Julius and Marx, Owen begins treating Finral's wounds. After the exam, Finral is taken to the Royal Capital's hospital where he remains comatose. Several days later, Yami kicks Finral out of the bed and points out the chaos in the capital. Sensing strange magic similar to his brother's, Finral swears to save Langris and heads out with Yami. After seeing Langris's magic used on the castle gates, Finral and Yami teleport to Clover Castle and find four elves have defeated the guards. Finral worries about how they will handle the elves' superior strength and numbers, until Jack arrives. The two captains fight the elves, while Finral gathers the injured and teleports them to safety. After the captains defeat two of the elves, the other two elves attack them from behind, so Finral teleports the captains behind their opponents. Jack intimidatingly thanks Finral, and Yami threatens Jack. Finral is scared of both their demeanors until he notices the floating dungeon arrive in the capital. He brightens up when he sees Noelle and the other Royal Knights. The group of Magic Knights split up and head to different parts of the castle, with Finral, Yami, and Jack heading to the Kira Estate. Once he catches up to his possessed brother, Finral saves Finesse from Ratri's attack and then teleports over to pick her up. When Yami and Jack reach the throne room, Finral teleports them over to Ratri, but the three are surprised by Ratri's automatic defense magic. Finral teleports over to his father and step-mother and creates a portal for them and Finesse to escape through. Finral promises Finesse that he will survive and save Langris. When Finral creates a portal for King Augustus Kira Clover XIII, Ratri negates it, so Jack cuts out a hole in the wall behind the King, dropping him out of the throne room. With the King safely away, Finral focuses on cancelling Ratri's attacks, while the two captains try to open holes in the elf's defense. Once Jack's blades adapt to the Spatial Magic, the two captains destroy the defense, but Ratri forces them out of the room and focuses on Finral, who decides to sacrifice his body in order to send two orbs after the captains. Finral's sides are grievously injured but the captains reappear in front of the elf. Finral watches as the captains attempt to knock out the elf. However, Ratri remains conscious and, overcome with anger, lashes out, destroying much of the Kira Estate. Taking advantage of the elf's distraction, Finral uses his spells together to warp Ratri over to him and then punches the elf square in the face, knocking the elf unconscious. Finral collapses from exhaustion and lands next to his brother, holding his hand. A mage begins healing Finral's injuries, while Yami restrains the elf. After the mages finish healing Finral, Nero flies over to him and pecks at his head until he wakes up. Much to Finral's surprise, the bird then speaks and demands to be taken to the demon's skeleton. He teleports into the demon's skull and, under the instruction of Nero, takes the magic stones from the monument and places them into the statue of the first Magic Emperor atop the demon's skull. This removes the seals on Lemiel and Nero. Finral tries to flirt with Nero who has been transformed back into her human form, but she coldly stares him down. Lemiel creates a large arrow of light to carry the three of them toward the Shadow Palace, and Nero lets Finral drop back into Clover Castle. A few days later, the Black Bulls barge into the Magic Parliament Courthouse to rescue Asta and Secre. Damnatio shrinks their spells, but Asta uses the Demon-Destroyer Sword's ability to remove the effect. Nozel and Fuegoleon then interrupt the fight and pass on a mission from Julius: the Black Bulls will be exiled while the squad investigates devils and monitors Asta and Secre. After the Black Bulls discover a powerful curse in the Heart Kingdom, Finral, Noelle, and Asta travel to the Golden Dawn base, and while the other two ask Mimosa Vermillion about entry into the foreign kingdom, Finral visits his brother. Langris refuses to let Finral outshine him, and Finral vows to become the head of House Vaude and win Finesse's hand. Langris takes his brother aside and criticizes Finral's habit of flirting with other women. Finral accompanies Mimosa, Noelle, Asta, and Secre on the trip to the Heart Kingdom. The Spirit Guardian Gadjah arrives to escort them and informs them about the history of the Heart Kingdom. Along the way, Asta is kidnapped, so Finral, Noelle, and Mimosa chase after him. After the three jump off the boat, Finral uses Fallen Angel Flapping to warp them farther along. However, Gadjah catches up to them, and Noelle protects Finral with Sea Dragon's Nest. Finral is confused to see Gadjah floating without using magic. When Gadjah attacks Noelle and bends his lightning bolt to pursue her, Finral creates a portal to send it far away. He uses another portal to save the Magic Knights from a giant lightning bolt and to move them out of Gadjah's sight. With the help of Mimosa's Magic Flower Guidepost, Finral opens a portal behind Gadjah and through which Noelle fires a Sea Dragon's Roar. The three are caught by surprise when Gadjah survives the attack and speeds over to their location, but the Spirit Guardian apologizes and explains that it was a test. He then escorts them to Princess Lolopechka's throneroom, where they are reunited with Asta and Secre. Finral is overwhelmed by the Princess's beauty but reprimands himself for the behavior. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Spatial Magic': Finral uses this rare magic attribute to manipulate space. However, he has to see or to have seen where he wants to open a portal. Finral Fallen Angel Gate.png|link=Fallen Angel Gate|Fallen Angel Gate Fallen Angel Flapping.png|link=Fallen Angel Flapping|Fallen Angel Flapping *'Reinforcement Magic': Finral uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Equipment *'Grimoire': Finral possesses a grimoire, which contains space-based spells that he could use during combat. Finral grimoire.png|Finral's grimoire Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto: Win *Asta, Finral Roulacase, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Yagos: Win *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Team E vs. Team F: Win *Team E vs. Team G: Loss *Finral Roulacase, Yami Sukehiro, and Jack the Ripper vs. Ratri: Win *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah Events *Temple Battle Royale *Invasion of Kiten *Invasion of the Witches' Forest *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Battle of Clover Castle Relationships Langris Vaude Finral has a complicated relationship with his younger brother, Langris Vaude. Despite their forced rivalry as children, Finral is nice to Langris. Finesse Calmreich Finral finds Finesse Calmreich beautiful while Finesse admires Finral's kindness, believing that it makes him a better person and Magic Knight. Finral cares a lot about Finesse and how she views him because she was the first person to acknowledge that he has good qualities. In the 11th arc of the manga, Finral tries to changes his womanizer ways for Finesse. Notable Quotes * Trivia *Finral's favorite things are girls. *Finral ranked #15 in the first popularity poll, #11 in the second, and #18 in the third. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Finral ranked #9 in the first, #5 in the second, and #10 in the third. *Finral is the fourth smartest Black Bull. *Finral's grimoire design is the background for Volume 13's cover. References Navigation es:Finral Roulacase fr:Finral Roulacase pl:Finral Roulacase Category:House Vaude Category:Human Category:Spatial Magic users Category:Reinforcement Magic users